


Happy Birthday Tooru

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Oikawa Tooru!, Innuendos (I guess?), I’m an emotional wreck from Haikyuu ending please excuse this if it’s poor, M/M, Minor manga spoilers (?), There’s like one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: “Also,” he said, making Oikawa turn around. “Happy birthday Tooru.”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei (Implied), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Happy Birthday Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I wrote this in a short span of time even if I was aware it would be Oikawa’s birthday 3 weeks before, please forgive me if this is bad.
> 
> 2) Haikyuu manga ended...idek what to do with myself anymore so please accept this (even with its unoriginal title). 
> 
> 3) Please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> Enjoy the fanfic :)

(Oikawa’s POV)

Oikawa was well aware he would be spending his 21st birthday in Argentina without Iwaizumi. Did that mean he liked that fact? Absolutely not.

He had spent most of his birthdays with his best friend (and boyfriend of 6 years), but Iwaizumi was up in California and couldn’t make it this year, instead promising to video call and come down in a couple of weeks for a belated birthday celebration, which is what they’d had to do on Iwaizumi’s birthday due to Oikawa having a match and Iwaizumi having an important exam. 

Watching a Spanish drama in alien sweatpants and a t-shirt wasn’t exactly normal for Oikawa, but he’d forgotten to do his laundry and they were the last things left that were comfortable to lounge around in (it was that or his boxers, and frankly, Oikawa wasn’t going to risk being in his boxers and opening the door to someone). 

(“It was one time Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah but you’re lucky you were opening the door to me and not some poor delivery man.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!”)

Noticing his phone started blowing up with notifications, Oikawa realised it was midnight, therefore it was now his birthday. 

Smiling, he scrolled through the texts wishing him ‘happy birthday!’ and cringed at the Seijou chat where everyone was sharing old pictures of him.   
His parents had also sent him texts but said they would call later, not knowing if he was awake or asleep.

Yawning, Oikawa realised Iwa-chan still hadn’t sent a text when he was normally the first one.

Almost dropping his phone when someone knocked on the door, Oikawa wondered who the hell would be at his apartment at this time, stumbling over the mess of blankets he left on the floor as he made his way over to the entry way. Maybe it was one of his neighbours asking him for some flour or something for their weird 12 AM baking tendencies?

Unlocking his door, Oikawa bit his tongue to stop him from yawning again, surprised when he noticed the person had a suitcase beside them. 

Said person had spiky dark brown hair, dark green eyes and looked like a carbon-copy of his boyfriend...unless?

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa pinched himself to check if he was dreaming or not.

“Who else dumbass-” they both stumbled back as Oikawa launched himself forwards to hug his boyfriend who he hadn’t seen in months. 

“I missed you so much,” Oikawa breathed out as he tried to keep his tears at bay. Iwaizumi nodded in silent agreement.

After a minute of them hugging in the corridor, Iwaizumi suggested they actually go into Oikawa’s apartment, Oikawa refusing to let go of Iwaizumi for too long and initiating contact whenever possible (not that Iwaizumi minded). 

Oikawa’s apartment was relatively clean, the setter not wanting to have to tidy up his previously messy residence on his birthday. 

Dragging his suitcase to Oikawa’s room, Iwaizumi knew his boyfriend wouldn’t wait long before trapping him in endless cuddles.

“Tooru, lemme get changed and you can have all the hugs you want,” Iwaizumi said, giving a small smile when his boyfriend huffed before nodding. 

Ignoring his slight jet lag, Iwaizumi grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt from his suitcase before taking a quick shower and changing before making his way back to the bedroom.

“Iwa-chan~ how much longer are you going to take?” Oikawa whined, wincing slightly when Iwaizumi flicked him on the forehead.

“Have some patience dumbass,” he said as he crawled into bed with Oikawa after putting his phone on charge, finally letting the setter get his cuddles.

From there it was small kisses and comfort, both of them basking in each other’s presence after being apart for so long. 

“How do we manage to stay apart for so long Hajime?” Oikawa murmured into his boyfriend’s chest, receiving a shrug in reply. 

“But you did like the surprise?” 

“Of course, after all, nothing is better than seeing you.” Oikawa knew this was a relatively cheesy line, but he really did mean it.

Being apart for so long was difficult and made them miss each other more, but it definitely made the visits worthwhile. 

“I love you Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispered.

“‘Love you too Hajime.”

Lulled to sleep by the dull hum of the washing machine and each other’s breaths, Oikawa was pleased his birthday had started like this.

————————————————————————————

‘Tooru didn’t close his curtains,’ was the first thing Iwaizumi thought when he woke up, using a hand to shield his eyes from the blinding rays of sunlight that made their way through the window.

Looking down to see his sleeping boyfriend, he smiled at the messy bed hair that no one else got to see. 

Everyone else saw ‘perfect Oikawa’, the one that did his hair perfectly, the one that chose the right words every time.   
Iwaizumi got to see him as he truly was: hard-working, sometimes self-deprecating, alien nerd Oikawa Tooru.   
It took a huge amount of yelling and throwing volleyballs at this idiots head to get him to see some sense, but here Oikawa was, a rising top-level volleyball player and goddamn was Iwaizumi proud of him. 

Checking his phone to see the time was 9:30, Iwaizumi knew Tooru would be up by 10 and decided to make him a birthday breakfast. 

Playing some American pop playlist which he had downloaded to his phone for the plane ride, Iwaziumi got out a pan and the ingredients for pancakes, making the batter as he hummed along to one of the songs.

He wasn’t gonna lie, it was a pretty nice apartment; it was fairly spacious considering it had a kitchen/dining room, bathroom, bedroom and living room. 

Getting out the mugs and plates, Hajime realised he needed pancake toppings, so he searched for whatever he could find, that being lemons and sugar.

He left the lemon juice in a small jug on the table as he made some coffee for the both of them, knowing Oikawa wouldn’t be fully awake until he had some. 

Iwaizumi only realised his boyfriend had woken up when said person decided to wrap their arms around him while he was flipping a pancake, almost making him drop it in surprise. 

“A little warning would be nice,” he sighed, remembering how clingy Tooru tended to be in the mornings (of course he wasn’t complaining, he loved the contact after being away for so long). “Go sit down at the table, I’ll be there in a minute.” Oikawa replied with a kiss to his neck which never failed to make him have to keep down a blush. 

“Coffee?” Oikawa asked with a yawn.

“It’s already on the table.”

“Hmm thanks Iwa-chan.”

Breakfast was a quiet affair, both of them using it to wake up and savour the calm before the storm that was Oikawa’s birthday.

“Do you have training today?” Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa finished off his first mug of coffee.

“Not until the afternoon. Coach said we’d be going for barbecue afterwards to celebrate, if I ask it should be fine for you to come along,” Iwaizumi hummed in agreement. “After that we can come back here and have some fun, if you know what I mean-” Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi realised what he meant and leaned over to smack Oikawa around the back of his head. 

What Oikawa didn’t know was Hanamaki and Matsukawa had flown over from Japan, had arrived in Argentina yesterday and were joining said barbecue, but that was a surprise for later.

Oikawa’s team had met him on a few visits and Mattsun and Makki when they visited a couple of years ago, so they were completely on board with having them all there. 

“I’m gonna go and take a shower, you wanna join Iwa-chan?” 

“You’re lucky we’re not in the living room, otherwise I’d be throwing a pillow at you right now.”

“Such a brute Iwa-chan,” Tooru pouted.

“If you think I’m too lazy to go and get a pillow to wipe that pout off of your face then you’re wrong-“

“Okay okay, I’m going!”

‘As long as I’m around,’ Hajime thought as he watched Oikawa walk to the bathroom, ‘you won’t be alone.’ 

“Also,” he said, making Oikawa turn around. “Happy birthday Tooru.”


End file.
